fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Como fazer uma saga
thumb "Até a idéia mais idiota pode criar uma boa saga,até a ideia mais improvável de dar certo,pode criar uma história marcante" Muitos tem medo ou dificuldade de fazer uma saga,neste artigo vou lhes mostrar dicas essenciais para você que tem vontade de fazer uma saga. Espero que essas dicas ajudem bastante todos aqueles que vão fazer ou irão fazer um saga. Tenha em mente que essa fórmula não é 100% eficiente,a fórmula depende do jeito que você irá aplicar,caso aplique algo de forma errada,pode dar tudo errado. Primeiro passo-Conceito Antes de tudo você precisa criar o conceito da sua saga,é necessário saber que tipo de saga vai roteirizar:thumb|left|Megaman Zero é um ótimo exemplo de Saga muito bem balanceado * Saga Sombria(Uma história sombria com muito pouco humor como foi SVC:Chaos) * Saga descontraída(Uma saga onde não haja um fator histórico forte,somente uma aventura como foi com Battletoads and Double Dragons) * Saga balanceada(Uma saga que apesar de ser séria,consegue ter momentos de descontração,não deixando a história 100% sombria,como é com Megaman Zero, ou o oposto,uma saga que apesar de ser colorida,consegue ter seus momentos sombrios,não deixando a história 100% colorida) * Saga formada por arcos(Uma saga em que tenha arcos focados em histórias diferentes,podendo estas estarem ligadas entre si como foi com Time Space New Generation) Depois de escolhido o tipo de conceito utilizado,poderemos dar continuidade ao próximo passo Segundo passo-Participação Esse é o passo que muitos batem a cabeça.Uma dica,sempre façam um começo e meio,porque o final pode ser mudado de acordo com as escolhas dos personagens,então nada é totalmente linear,tudo pode ser mudado,por isso,eu aconselho a criarem múltiplos finais dependendo das escolhas dos personagens envolvidos.Como exemplo temos a saga Torneio das trevas,Fear it Self,Time Space New Generation,etc.thumb|As participações em sagas enriquecem tudo Evite fazer com que os participantes não se sintam bem vindos,pois se não,é muito pouco provável que o participante retorne em outra saga sua.Tente criar um ambiente onde o participante sinta que é necessário sua presença,como exemplo temos Megaman Zero de Shade, ou crie um ambiente onde o participante veja como é fantástico aquele lugar,como exemplo temos o arco Fairy Tail de Gonan. Outro fator determinante é tentar criar uma história envolvente,ou seja,tentar fazer com que os outros ao seu redor sintam se com vontade de participar mais da história,então,tentem ao máximo fazer com que eles sintam que estão a vontades na história. Lembre-se,cada participante espera algo de uma saga,mas a grande maioria quer ver seus personagens evoluindo,tanto em combate,quanto em personalidade,então tente fazer uma história onde possa ocorrer essas evoluções naturalmente,evite diminuir os personagens dos participantes,a menos que haja uma volta por cima,evite colocar os personagens em situações humilhantes e evite dar ordens aos participantes sobre quais ações eles devem fazer. Terceiro passo-Como fazer uma boa história thumb|left|A história por trás de Strider foi feita usando de base mangás e jogos,além da literatura e de quadrinhos para dar forma ao personagem hoje conhecidoUm ponto importante que muitos erram.Antes de tudo,vocês devem ter uma noção do que desejam fazer.Escolham primeiro um tema que desejam abordar,temas como viagem no tempo,briga de rua,torneio,guerra,luta contra o tempo,seja lá qual for,primeiro escolha,isso vai ser vital para sua saga. Depois de escolhido qual tema ela vai abordar,escolha quem você gostaria de colocar na história e lembre-se,mesmo que uma pessoa que você queria participar,ou não possa ou não poderá continuar a saga contigo,tenha sempre alguém para substituí-la e não atrapalhar o andamento da sua saga. Outro fato,não se deve criar uma história de início,meio e fim,pois acontecem coisas imprevisíveis além das citadas acima,tente criar uma história com múltiplos caminhos como nos jogos que podem levar a um final. Para facilita-los a criarem histórias,tentem se basear em um arco de um anime ou numa HQ ou numa história de um jogo,isso realmente funciona,principalmente porque ambos lidam com múltiplos personagens de maneira que cada um tenha seu espaço e importância,sem tentar desmerecer ninguém,além de trazer uma grande evolução para todos os personagens na medida do possível. Um ponto que gostaria de dizer,pensem bem no contexto,pois isso é primordial para se criar uma saga.É quase impossível colocar um contexto de espadas e armas num ambiente onde só há lutadores com os punhos,pois golpes de espadas levam a morte,mesmo que sejam em batalhas amistosas,o mesmo para armas(Com algumas exceções).Num contexto como SVC pode funcionar bem,pois é um jogo de vida ou morte,mas num torneio de luta ou durante uma saga focada em lutas,pode não funcionar bem. Outro ponto é tentar evitar repetições na sua história,sempre tentar inovar de alguma forma para que seus participantes possam gostar e ajudar você a fazer sua saga com grande alegria como visto na saga Willy Wars. É importante que tente respeitar a cronologia das sagas anteriores,ou a história pode ficar incoerente em alguns momentos. Quarto Passo-O vilão thumb|Houve duas versões do Drácula no universo do Fighter of Destiny,um é o Drácula de Castlevania enquanto o outro é o Drácula como uma fusão entre Drácula e Demitri|349x349pxUma saga não é a mesma coisa sem um vilão.Primeiro,você deve ter escolhido o vilão quando foi criar sua história para por em prática,bom,depois de ter escolhido seu vilão você recebe a importante missão de fazer deste vilão,alguém para ser lembrado por gerações. O vilão pode ocupar diversas categorias para poder se consagrar,como você já deve ter percebido que nem todo vilão é igual,ou seja,nem todos querem conquistar o mundo.É altamente recomendável que os vilões sigam estas dicas * Deixar claro suas motivações: O vilão tem que mostrar os motivos o que levam a agir como um vilão,como exemplo temos Drácula que odeia toda criação divina e quer castiga-los,que deixa isso claro em seus diálogos,outro exemplo temos Bison que almeja dominar o mundo e para isso comete atrocidades sem qualquer remorso e para finalizar temos Time Eater que diferentemente dos outros vilões,é parecida a um desastre natural,possuindo uma fome por devorar e bagunçar linhas temporais,tendo deixado isso claro durante muitos momentos,mesmo ausente em grande parte deles.(Um vilão que não consegue deixar claro suas motivações,dificilmente será entendido,sendo esquecido por muitos por conta disso) * Ter uma personalidade própria: Um vilão deve ser o mais único possível,como exemplo nós temos novamente Drácula que mesmo não estando acostumado com seu novo corpo,não abandonou sua arrogância,deixando claro que ele é superior a qualquer forma de vida,outro exemplo é Neo Dio que possui uma atitude mais ativista radical ao extremo,pensando no bem do planeta Terra e para salvar o planeta ele estaria disposto a matar todos os humanos,não vendo distinção entre crianças inocentes e incendiários,outro exemplo nós temos Hazama que se diverte torturando suas vítimas,tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente,querendo ver o circo pegar fogo entre os protagonista. * Lutar: Essa parte é importante,a batalha contra o vilão deve ser algo para ser lembrado,por isso é necessário que o vilão tenha sua maneira específica para lutar,seja através de manipulação de máquinas,seja através de sua força,seja através de uma legião de monstros,etc. Para mais detalhes,veja o artigo Como fazer vilões Categoria:Dicas para o RPG Quinto passo-Não tenha medo de tentar Esse passo é o principal,não ponha limites a sua mente,não pense no fracasso se não você vai fracassar.Deixou de existir ideias ruins para sagas quando são feitas da melhor maneira,então não se prenda,arrisque e tente,errar é humano,todos devemos aprender com nossos erros e aos poucos vamos aprendendo. Se tiver dúvidas sobre sua saga,peça conselhos aos participantes,pergunte a eles como você pode melhorar,pois eles são uma parte fundamental na vida de um roteirista,então tente e dê o seu melhor. Sexto passo-Elementos que são essenciais * Ambiente: O ambiente precisa ser especificado onde o personagem se encontra, seja numa cidade, uma dimenção, um campo, um ringue, uma arena, em casa, etc. * Ações: As ações precisam ficar separadas das falas do personagem, especificando, ou até mesmo detalhando como ele age, usando um determinado símbolo que abra e feche num certo ponto, explicando cada detalhe do corpo que se mexe nele. O mesmo serve para ações não envolvendo um personagem, e sim algo por exemplo que explodiu, ou pode se ver algum objeto, para dar uma noção do que o personagem tá procurando. As ações também são importantes principalmente quando se vai lutar, elas precisam ser compreensívas, mostrando direções e um dos braços e pernas para que direção elas vão (Esquerda, Direita, diagonal, para baixo, para cima.), mostrando que se uma ação grande, por exemplo um combo, o retribuídor precisa especificar suas ações de maneira ábil, mostrando que sente, como ele vai reagir, se defender e condição. * Ciência: É obrigatório estudar Química, Física e Biologia, porque se você não tiver noção das Leis dos cientistas e historiadores e nem uma noção do que o corpo humano pode sofrer, você estará em sérias difículdades para RPGear. * Clíma: O principal de todos no RPG, é o clíma presente no RPG, porque esse é o que dá o impácto perfeito para ele, porque você se sente preso numa situação que dá o efeito que prende a atenção dos participantes. * Off: Isso é uma forma de separar do RPG para mostrar um pedido de desculpa ou saída emergencial, o aconselhável é que não use isso colocando no RPG em cena, porque isso quebra o clíma e ainda atrapalha os participantes de continuar e forçando os a parar no meio de uma interferência. O ideal é que vá para outro lugar, avisando ou esclarecendo isso em grupo ou privadamente. Categoria:Dicas para o RPG